


Good Girl, Helen

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, F/M, Ficmas, I have no idea what to tag this as, Kink, Nikola takes the reigns for the evening, This is Elysandra's fault, a riding crop also features, kinky christmas present?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: Helen lets Nikola take control and he's certainly happy to take the lead.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Good Girl, Helen

**Author's Note:**

> Day number 10 of the 12 Days of Ficmas over on the ATapps discord! This time using the prompts 'Christmas come early', “Good [person/creature]” and very loosely, 'sitting in front of a fireplace'. (also ticks off two squares of my tiny bingo!)
> 
> I've never ever written anything even close to this before and it's entirely Elysandra's fault so I hope she's happy! BIG thank you to TinkNeverTalks and Elysandra especially for all the support you've given me around writing. And a thank you to everyone else on the discord who has encouraged me to just post! 
> 
> I hope this is ok and that you like it, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. 
> 
> I also hope you're all having a good holiday season and are taking the best care of yourselves you can!

“Good girl, Helen. Now say it for me one more time… slowly” Nikola purred behind her. The cold end of a leather riding crop slid down the curve of her spine making her body shiver. Even with the fire burning in front of them, kneeling naked all but for a pair of tiny lace knickers, Helen still felt cold. 

He'd been torturing her with that riding crop for at least half an hour. It had started at Christmas dinner when Nikola was gloating about his brilliance and Helen had attempted to shut him up, making quite a few digs at his many failed attempts. Even Will got a jab in about Edison to which Helen had sniggered. Nikola had not liked that at all and she knew she was in for it when they went to bed. Helen had promised Nikola he could be in charge this week, switch things up in lieu of a Christmas gift. She didn't think a little bit of teasing would be the catalyst for her punishment. 

Nikola had instructed her to arrive at his room wearing nothing but black lacy knickers at exactly nine pm sharp. When she'd arrived, he was waiting for her in front of a lit fireplace, a black silk cravat in his hands. After shucking her coat to reveal her naked form and sinking onto the soft rug beneath them, Nikola had tied her hands behind her back and made her beg for forgiveness. When she'd initially refused, he tapped her lightly on her breast or whatever part of her bum he could reach. Each time he got a little harder and every time he surprised her with a random snap of leather against her bare skin, a small yelp would escape her lips. Which was why he mixed up the place and the force of each blow. He liked surprising her and he liked the noises she made even more. When she had finally started to respond to his liking, he'd run the cool leather over a buttock, over a nipple, and once when she'd been particularly kind to his ego, between her parted thighs with a light tap over her most sensitive area. Nikola couldn’t help but grin at the noise Helen had made. 

“I am sorry for mocking you at dinner, Nikola. You are a great scientist.” Helen's eyes were closed in anticipation and it took everything in her not to include the snarky tone in her voice that had got her a particularly hard whack moments before. Nikola smiled, running the riding crop down her chest and between her legs once more. A soft moan escaped Helen's lips.

“What was that darling? Speak up, I can't hear you”. Nikola mocked.

“Please, Nikola.” She was starting to sound frustrated. 

“Please what?” He knew what she wanted and he could easily give it to her. She'd more than earned it. But it was much more fun to make her beg. 

“Please stop this and take me to bed.” Helen groaned. Another pass over her sensitive folds, this time with more pressure and Helen had clearly had enough. She had fixed Nikola with a stare that meant she was sick of you messing around. That stare was usually followed by a punishment. Unfortunately for her, Nikola was in control tonight. Moving to stand behind her, Nikola grabbed the smooth fabric binding her wrists and tugged, signaling that she needed to stand. He spun her to face him, holding her steady as blood rushed back to her legs. 

“And why should I when we're having so much fun here?” Nikola asked. As he spoke, he slowly moved a hand down the side of her face, neck, and over a breast before resting it on her hip. Helen swayed slightly. She was debating on whether or not she was desperate enough to beg. Almost as if reading her mind, Nikola spoke. 

“Go on, tell me why? I don't like to be kept waiting, Helen.” Nikola had begun touching her stomach and side. He slid his hand up to her breast, pinching the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the bud, and electing a keening noise from the brunette. But Helen decided she wasn't ready to beg just yet. As she pressed her lips together tightly, staring Nikola down, Helen shook her head no. Nikola smiled a wicked grin, cupping her cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. 

“Oh, Helen. We are in for a long night, aren't we?” 

  



End file.
